The Akiko Mansion Case
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: After the events of Kyoto Tsuzuki and Hisoka are sent on a case to investigate a haunted mansion but there is an evil spirit there willing to use Hisoka's fears of being left alone against him. Can Tsuzuki save Hisoka? Tsuzuki x Hisoka
1. Chapter 1

"_I want you to live even just for me! I don't want to be alone anymore! This is the only place for me. Just here in your heart..." "Is it okay for me to be here? Very well we'll always be together I promise Hisoka..."_

It had started off as any normal day in the Summons department. Tsuzuki was complaining about not getting to eat his cake Hisoka was trying his hardest not to snap at Tsuzuki. Tatsumi was preparing the next meeting and Watari was blowing up his laboratory again. Finally when all of them had settled down the meeting was able to begin.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were assigned a new case. An area nearby an abandoned mansion the Akiko mansion had recently had several people go missing and be found in the mansion dead. All the bodies were found lying near a mysterious circle drawing. The locals were suspecting some sort of dark magic went on there. But that wasn't the end of it. A ghost sighting had been frequently reported a vision of a woman wearing a red kimono.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had to go and investigate the strange incidents that were happening at this place. Tsuzuki was worried. Hisoka had recently over worked himself on a recent case and he worried that his empathy might not be able to deal with it. When he noticed Hisoka glaring at him he stopped that train of thought. The kid was tougher than he looked but Tsuzuki still worried for him.

Tsuzuki had come to the conclusion that he was in love with Hisoka but he didn't know how to tell him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship he had finally built up a decent and trusting friendship with Hisoka but he could sense that the wounds from Kyoto were still strong. The boy had been suffering nightmares about Tsuzuki leaving him for a while now. He knew because Hisoka screamed his name in his sleep and begged him not to go like when they were there in the fire.

Tsuzuki thought this was evidence enough but Hisoka was probably confused about his feelings. He didn't know when the right time to tell him would be. Admittedly Tsuzuki was as frightened as Hisoka was he didn't want the boy to leave him. Even though they promised each other that they would stay together. Tsuzuki never wanted to go back down on his promise.

They arrived at their location. The two of them had to stay at the mansion. Looking at the exterior Hisoka knew something just didn't seem right with the place. There was some hidden evil lurking in the depths of the mansion and Hisoka would have to find out what it was. It felt worse than the spiritual sense he got from his old house in Kamakura. And the spiritual sense in that place was evil. Hisoka knew something very bad happened in this place. He could feel it and he knew that the sooner they got out of there the better.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka searched the interior of the house. The place was in ruins and death seemed to lurk everywhere. Hisoka picked up a couple of visions but they didn't make much sense all he could make sense of was the woman in the red kimono. He nearly fainted from that vision but Tsuzuki caught him. Unfortunately Tsuzuki stumbled as well and he ended up in an awkward position on top of Hisoka.

They both blushed. Tsuzuki quickly got off Hisoka apologizing. Hisoka brushed it off but Tsuzuki thought he could see a glimpse of hurt flash in Hisoka's eyes when he got off him. Tsuzuki didn't know what it meant though. After searching the place and not finding out anything useful they decided to eat and lay out their futons for the night.

Hisoka's dreams were plagued with fear. He was running through Touda's flames trying desperately to find Tsuzuki but the room kept getting larger and the flames had completely surrounded him so he was unable to move and he couldn't find Tsuzuki anywhere. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called. "Tsuzuki where are you?" He received no reply. He knew then Tsuzuki was abandoning him. The only person to make him love and care had left him.

"TSUZUKI!" Hisoka screamed into the flames sobbing hysterically. He didn't want it to end like this he didn't want to be miserable again. All of a sudden a hand reached out to him and a woman in a red kimono was standing there. "Little toy all you ever do is suffer. All that ever happens to you is abandonment. If you fear being alone then you are the perfect candidate to help me." "Who are you?" "You'll see soon enough." The woman vanished leaving Hisoka still in the flames.

Tsuzuki woke up hearing Hisoka scream his name again. He ran over to Hisoka's futon. He grasped Hisoka's shoulders massaging them to calm him down. Hisoka's eyes snapped open and tears were leaking out of them. "Oh Hisoka come here. It's okay now I'm here and I'm not leaving." Tsuzuki held his arms out to Hisoka.

Hisoka collapsed in Tsuzuki's arms sobbing. "You promise? You promise you won't leave me?" "Of course I won't I haven't forgotten our vow in Touda's flames. I'll never ever leave you Hisoka." "Tsuzuki you're hiding something from me I can feel it. Something's been bothering you for a while now and I know I have something to do with it." Tsuzuki sighed.

"You'll only hate me if I do tell you." "Baka! Why would you think I'd hate you?" "You might not trust me anymore." "Asato I'll always trust you no matter what." Tsuzuki gasped Hisoka just called him Asato! He'd never done that before. But he knew he had to say it. The kid was very stubborn after all. Tsuzuki held onto Hisoka's shoulders again and looked deeply into his emerald green eyes. "I love you Hisoka, you're everything to me."Hisoka gasped for breath stunned.

"You-you love me? You really mean that?" "Yes Hisoka I love you. I cannot live without you in my life Hisoka. Please stay with me." Hisoka was crying. "Hisoka are you alright?" "Oh Tsu I love you too! I've loved you since you held me in your arms that time on the helicopter but for ages I thought it was just friendship." Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka's chin with his finger and pressed his lips against his.

The kiss felt soft and sweet and loving. It was unlike anything Hisoka had ever experienced. And it felt fantastic, it felt like how a first kiss should feel. Hisoka knew he was now loved and knew he was cared about and that was all he needed. When he slept in Tsuzuki's arms the rest of the night he was undisturbed by nightmares...


	2. Chapter 2

Things went from bad to worse on the Akiko mansion case. Something inside Hisoka was changing and he was scared. He kept feeling strong anger for no reason at all. His dreams were getting worse he no longer dreamed about Kyoto his dreams were full of blood and suffering and he was the one causing it. Hisoka was very worried, the last thing he wanted to do was kill someone in a brutal sense the last time that had happened with Tsubaki he had compared himself to Muraki and believed it for ages.

He felt like he was losing his mind. These thoughts and feelings were not his but yet it was his body doing all these things. He didn't understand it. Hisoka couldn't tell Tsuzuki about the dreams. Tsuzuki would think he was a demon a monster just like his parents said he was. He was becoming like Tsuzuki was, he was starting to doubt his own humanity and was starting to hate himself. He already hated himself and he was already branded a demon but it didn't make it any better.

Ever since he saw that woman in the red kimono everything started getting worse. He could still see her and hear her voice. In his dreams he also saw a door, a large door with a circle drawn on it and he kept going over to the door. But each time he could feel someone there and he faded and woke up back on the futon. All Hisoka knew was that he was going to do something awful he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Everything fell apart so quickly and neither Tsuzuki nor Hisoka expected it. They were walking around outside and they came to a shrine. The Ruka shrine, something flared inside him hearing that name and Hisoka was suddenly full of unease. His uneasiness increased when they met the head priest of the shrine Ruka Yoji. Hisoka was suddenly full with anger and before he knew it he had pushed the man to the ground.

"Hisoka? What are you doing? Hisoka!" Tsuzuki had cried out. Hisoka's eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. "Ah. Ah! I'm sorry!" But Yoji had already backed away in fear. "It's you! Akiko Kaori! You're attempting it again!" Hisoka's voice changed suddenly. "That's right I've failed so many times before and now I will do it I've found the perfect little puppet to do it. I will get my revenge on your family and the Midori family!" Hisoka snapped out of it suddenly.

"What's going on? Tsu-Tsuzuki what's happening to me?" Tsuzuki didn't even know how to answer him. "I'm so sorry Ruka-san I didn't mean to hurt you like that." "Stay away from me! I don't want to deal with this anymore! I've seen too much! Too many people have been hurt because of you! My granddaughter will be the one to stop this I'm too old to deal with this and my powers aren't strong enough to face you." And Yoji got up and walked away. Hisoka tried to go after him but Tsuzuki grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Let him be Hisoka." He told him.

They found out later that Yoji had taken his own life. Words could not even describe the guilt Hisoka felt for it. He didn't talk the whole night he was so scared at what Tsuzuki thought of him. Tsuzuki just sat there silently not knowing what to say to Hisoka. Hisoka didn't know what to do, he could feel himself becoming alone again and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be alone. But he was so scared at what he was becoming. He didn't even feel like Kurosaki Hisoka anymore. He wasn't Kurosaki Hisoka anymore. He was what his parents had told him and he didn't deserve Tsuzuki in his life anymore. Nothing but dark thoughts were filling Hisoka now.

'If I have to be alone again then I can't face the world anymore. I should have just accepted that I shouldn't be allowed love. I'm such a baka! I'm nothing but a worthless weak pathetic demon that doesn't deserve anything.' Hisoka could feel the other presence Kaori growing stronger inside his head. 'Get out of my mind! I don't want to kill! I don't want to kill those who are not at their time yet!' It was then that Kaori spoke to him.

"But you've still killed haven't you? You're a Shinigami and you shot a girl who wasn't even at her time." 'That was different she asked me to kill her and the people that we take are already supposed to die and we have to move them on. You should move on too.' "I'll never move on and I won't now because I have a great use for you empath. Your memories interest me and you were destined to do this for me." Kaori replied.

"What do you mean?" "You still don't know you foolish child? My mother Akiko Hana used to be named Kurosaki Hana she was born in Kamakura. You're a distant relative of mine. I knew when I saw your eyes that you were definitely a Kurosaki from my mother's side of the family." Hisoka was in shock. 'No! No I won't believe it! I don't want to be involved with my family anymore.' "Only you can do this for me Hisoka you will be the one to complete my revenge." "SHUT UP!" Hisoka screamed.

Tsuzuki looked up stunned at Hisoka's sudden outburst. Hisoka trembled and then he took off running out of the house. He kept on running until he reached a cliff. He looked down at the water below. "Idiot it'll take more than that to kill you. You're a Shinigami and you cannot escape this." "I won't listen to you! Anything is better than having to face Tsuzuki's hate for me I'd rather leave him now and stop being a burden to him." 'That's right.' He thought to himself. 'If I go then I won't have to kill. I don't want to kill...' He stepped off the cliff and felt himself falling. He hit the water.

He could feel something wrapping itself around him tightly but Hisoka couldn't see anything. Everything was so dark and he blanked out. He could feel something thumping against his chest and his throat burned because he had swallowed too much water. He found himself coughing and gasping for breath and finally he could see again. Tsuzuki leaned over him his eyes full with panic and fear and hurt.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki." He gasped between breaths. Tsuzuki brushed Hisoka's wet fringe out of his eyes. And then without a word he picked Hisoka up and teleported them back to the mansion. Hisoka would have asked him what he was doing but his throat was too sore and he could feel Tsuzuki trying not to get too angry at him. Shit now he felt bad. Tsuzuki threw a towel in his direction, Hisoka caught it with his shaking hands and he also gave him some clean clothes too. Under Tsuzuki's watch he got changed and then he dried himself off.

"Why did you do that Hisoka? Did you know how scared I was when I saw you go over the cliff? Did you even THINK as to how much pain you would have caused everyone if you had died? Did you?" Hisoka hid his face. Tsuzuki lifted his chin up. "Don't look away from me." Hisoka trembled. "You're hurting me Tsuzuki." He mumbled. "You're hurting me Hisoka! I love you damn it! How could you even think about doing something like that?" "And what you tried to do in Kyoto wasn't any different?" Hisoka snapped back.

"I'm not who you think I am anymore Tsuzuki. I'm not Hisoka anymore. I'm a demon and I would have ended up hurting you anyway." Tsuzuki grasped Hisoka's shoulders. "Stop it don't say such sad things. I don't want you to start doubting yourself either. You are human Hisoka like you told me I was and you are Kurosaki Hisoka. I'll never doubt that." "B-but I drove a human to committing suicide. I killed him Tsuzuki and I can't, I can't take this anymore I'm losing my mind Tsuzuki." Hisoka burst into tears.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! I should have never been born! She's a distant relative of mine Tsuzuki! Akiko Kaori's mother used to be part of the Kurosaki clan!" Hisoka sobbed clutching onto Tsuzuki's arms. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around him tightly and soothed him. Hisoka clung to him the entire time sobbing. "Shh Hisoka it's not your fault. We'll get through this I promise. I'll always be here for you baby and don't you ever forget it." They remained there in each others arms the entire night. Hisoka cried until he fell asleep and Tsuzuki just continued to hold him and he would never ever let him go...


	3. Chapter 3

"Sleep priestess lie in peace. If the priestess wakes from her dream perform the rite of stakes her limbs pinned tight. Let the doors open wide and suffering unleashed on all..."

(Sleeping priestess- from the Fatal Frame 3 soundtrack)

Hisoka kept mumbling strange things in his sleep Tsuzuki had noticed but it was to be expected. Something was strange with Hisoka he was acting differently. At times his voice went slightly high and had a more sinister tone to it. It was odd. Tsuzuki had less spiritual sense than Hisoka did but he knew a woman called Akiko Kaori had possessed Hisoka. He didn't know how this had come to be and she was a very strong vengeful ghost. Tsuzuki knew he had to do everything in his power to protect Hisoka.

"Shrine maidens they are gathering, gathering inside the sacred area. Chanting they are chanting about the cleansing ritual. Take out the sin and wash it away. Sacrifice what's left to the door inside the sacred area. Everyone is there waiting for me to return. Waiting for me to prevent the cleansing." Hisoka was muttering delirious nonsense in his sleep. Tsuzuki was taken aback when Hisoka stood up suddenly in a trance. "I must go I must stop the cleansing ritual before I become the sacrifice."

He was gone suddenly and Tsuzuki sat there dumbfounded then he was struck with panic. After the incident with the cliff Tsuzuki had been keeping a close eye on Hisoka. He arrived at the cliff but there was nobody there. A thought occurred to him, Hisoka had most likely gone to the Ruka shrine he teleported there and he found himself in a strange building. He was in the sacred area, the area only permitted to Ruka family members only. This was where he found Hisoka standing outside a large gold door. Tsuzuki knew of this door.

It was where souls passed on if they were not reincarnated as Shinigami. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka had sent people off to that place. There were many entrances. Shinigami were advised to keep back from the door because they could have been pulled in. But the question was why was Hisoka at the door? His question was answered when Hisoka began to try and open the door. "Hisoka stop what are you doing?" Tsuzuki called out. Hisoka didn't seem to hear him and he prised the door open. "HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled.

The door to the sacred area opened and a shrine maiden came running in. "So it is you Akiko Kaori? I've been waiting for you all this time. I will perform a successful cleansing ritual on you so the next time you'll go to the other side where you belong." "Shut up you bitch! I'm not going to take orders from you! I'll never forgive you for stopping me when I was trying to teach the Midori family a lesson!" "We can't have violence in the village." "The Midori family brutally murdered my family! My fiancé was a member of the Midori family but he had to go and get himself killed and I was blamed for it! What a cruel betrayal! I trusted him! I trusted you all!" Hisoka snarled in a cold sinister voice.

"You are not supposed to be in here. Let that boy go and go to the other world." "I can't do that because if I go to the other world then he's coming with me. That boy is under my spell now he won't listen to anyone but me." "You-what have you done to him?" Tsuzuki snarled. "I told him that if he didn't help me out he'll find himself abandoned again." "You didn't! You said that knowing how much being left alone hurts him?" Tsuzuki could feel himself getting very angry. How dare this bitch use Hisoka's fears as a way to manipulate him!

"Don't you remember Asato? It's all your fault you were going to abandon him. The poor boy whose own parents scorned him and locked him up. Then he died suffering for three years after being raped. And then you Asato you tried to take your own life while knowing that you were the only person in the world who had ever shown him kindness. He won't come back now I told him that you didn't care about him and the stupid boy believed me. Haha-AHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TOO LATE NOW HE'S GONE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

Gone? No he refused to believe that. Hisoka wouldn't leave him he wouldn't. They had promised in the flames that they would always be together. He could see a vision of Hisoka in front of him tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes completely emotionless. "You promised Asato...You promised that you would always care for me. Was that all a lie?" "I swear Hisoka I didn't lie to you I do care about you! I love you!" "Liar." The vision vanished and Tsuzuki was left there on his knees.

"No it's not true. Please Hisoka...Please come back to me..." "You should have realized sooner Asato you're too late now he's already succumbed to my power. We've merged now he won't be coming back anymore. Ah well when I get the rest of my family they'll join me too and become part of him. You must know what that means Asato?" "No I won't let you! I won't let you destroy him like this! I won't let you overload him!" "Too bad it looks like you're too late you fool. You can't save him anymore. When I'm done with him he will be no more." Tsuzuki buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Hisoka wouldn't come back. He couldn't lose him. In his mind he kept constantly replaying the time they had spent together. He thought of Nagasaki when Hisoka decided to stay in Meifu a little longer. He thought of when they were off the Queen Camellia and Hisoka had buried his face into Tsuzuki's chest and cried.

He thought of Kyoto when Hisoka stayed outside the bar with him and comforted him and he thought of Touda's flames when Hisoka leapt into his arms and they made the promise. 'All this time I've loved you Hisoka I don't want you to go; you're all I'm living for. Please fight this Hisoka I'll do anything to bring you back again and I promise when I do bring you back I'm going to hold you and I will never let you go ever again...' Those were Tsuzuki's last thoughts before his consciousness began to fade. The image of Hisoka was vanishing and he tried to reach out for him but Hisoka didn't grab his hand...


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sleep priestess lie in peace. If you cry the boat you'll ride the last trip to the other side. Once you get there sacred marks you'll bear. They shall be peeled off should you fail to lie still..."_

Tsuzuki was devastated. Without Hisoka life held no meaning for him. He didn't want to be without the young empath. He didn't know what to do or how to save Hisoka and he didn't think he'd ever be able to save him anyway. Hisoka was an empty shell right now and Tsuzuki knew that he had caused part of it, that he had hurt the boy in Kyoto no-one else was to blame but him. He felt like a failure of a partner he was supposed to protect Hisoka.

Tsuzuki decided he should let Konoe know about it he wasn't looking forward to his anger at him letting another partner go but they had to know because Akiko Kaori had a dangerous plan. A Shinigami opening the door to the spirit world to call back spirits was a unforgivable crime and Hisoka would end up facing the consequences for it even if it wasn't him consciously. Tsuzuki couldn't allow that and he had to save Hisoka no matter what.

Tsuzuki had been hearing someone trying to communicate with him, it wasn't Hisoka it was a female voice. Unlike Kaori this woman's voice was calm and gentle. Tsuzuki saw her too she was a young woman between 17 or 18 and she was dressed in a school uniform. Tsuzuki knew who she was, she was the recent victim before Hisoka to be possessed by Kaori but she had never made it to be able to summon the spirits. Her body slowly shut down from the pressure of being controlled by a spirit. Her name was Chidori Tomoyo.

Chidori Tomoyo had been dared to enter the Akiko mansion by her friends. They all promised they would wait outside for her but instead when she went in there they ran away and left her alone to suffer. Tomoyo also nearly got involved in the cleansing ritual but she'd managed to narrowly escape it. Kaori had been avoiding the cleansing for all her afterlife and she escaped it when she was alive Tsuzuki learned from Tomoyo.

Tsuzuki found out that the son of the Midori family, Kei who was Kaori's fiancé had been found in the forest brutally murdered. The villagers pointed their fingers at the Akiko family believing that Kaori had killed him for his money and possessions. The Midori family had begun a vicious onslaught on all the members of the family. But Kaori survived the attack and began her own attack for revenge. The Ruka shrine maidens Ami and Ayumu had to perform several cleansings on the Midori family and they tried to cleanse Kaori but she wouldn't have any of it.

Kaori escaped from the cleansing ritual and ended her life by jumping off the cliff. As she fell she cursed the village and returned in the afterlife as a vengeful ghost. She now sought out the rest of her family members so she could finally complete her revenge. This meant opening the door in the Ruka shrine and bringing them back which is why so many innocent people had died. And now Hisoka had been possessed and with him she had more of a chance at completing her revenge because of Hisoka's powers.

Tomoyo wanted to help Tsuzuki because she couldn't bear seeing someone else get hurt in this manner. If she couldn't survive one ghost possessing her and opening the door she couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have all the Akiko family members taking over her body and because of Hisoka's empathy he was very likely to overload at the sheer amount of anger that was inside the Akiko family.

Tomoyo and Tsuzuki were going to stop this they were going to put an end to the disaster they had to Tsuzuki's love was in danger and he couldn't lose him. They would work together along with the Ruka family to stop Kaori. Even though Tsuzuki would most likely have to fight Hisoka he wanted to do anything to save him no matter what he knew what his goal in life was his goal was to always protect Hisoka no matter what...


	5. Chapter 5

In the place Hisoka was it was dark and very cold. Hisoka kept varying between lonely and emotionless. Everything was all getting mixed up and he didn't know who to believe anymore. He hated being left alone and now he was alone again and he was fed up of it. Even though Tsuzuki was right there he still felt so alone. He knew it was his own fears doing this to him. He had no love from his parents and he thought he was used to being alone but when Tsuzuki tried to take his life he felt the true fear of loneliness overwhelm him.

'Tsuzuki please help me! It's so dark here! It's so cold here! I-I don't want to be alone please don't leave me alone!' He couldn't open his mouth to call out to Tsuzuki and even now he knew it was too late. He probably couldn't be saved. 'Nothing will change, Tsuzuki won't save me. Nobody can save me now anyway it's too late now I'm going to waste away but nobody will mourn for me, they didn't while I was alive so why should they now.

Dark thoughts only filled Hisoka's head and he knew they weren't just his thoughts. Kaori had manipulated him and used his fears against him and she had suffered the pain of loneliness and betrayal herself. Hisoka couldn't move, he couldn't escape. He had believed everything Kaori had told him about Tsuzuki not caring because he was so wrapped up in his loneliness and the pain of Kyoto and now he was trapped in this endless abyss of pain and darkness.

He was also threatened by the cleansing ritual performed by the Ruka family. From what he saw of it they cut the chosen person's stomach open, not enough to kill the person to take out the sin and then they washed the person in the river trying to completely cleanse the sin and purify the person. Hisoka doubted this would work, Kaori was a very strong vengeful ghost and even he hadn't been able to break free of her and he still couldn't. He knew his body would probably be put through hell while she was taking over him.

Hisoka and Kaori were trying to find a way to break into the Ruka shrine to access the door, seeing as Tsuzuki had walked in on them last time. Hisoka was trying his best to fight this but nothing was working she was just too powerful and he felt pain every time he tried and resisted her. He backed down when she told him Tsuzuki hated him and had already left the mansion. Hisoka didn't want to believe that he had but he hadn't seen Tsuzuki since the time they broke into the shrine so he wondered if it was true.

Hisoka just wanted it all to be a dream; he never wanted to become possessed. He didn't want to kill Yoji and he didn't want to summon the dead. He was getting confused and he didn't know what was real anymore. But there was nothing he could do his soul was too weak to fight her off and he knew that when she summoned all the other family members that there was a minimum chance that he might survive. He knew he was in grave danger. But yet he didn't want to give up because he had made a promise. Hisoka knew he shouldn't give up; it just wasn't in his nature to do so. He would try and fight for Tsuzuki's sake...

The cleansing ritual had been running for several hundred years now. The first ritual was a success and they managed to completely purify the soul. The first ritual was performed by a 20 year old shrine maiden Ruka Kiriko. The cleansing ritual that occurred when the Akiko family were murdered was not successful and that ritual was performed by 13 year old twin shrine maidens Ami and Ayumu. The combined power of the two of them hadn't been able to calm the anger of the entire Akiko family and while most of them passed on to the gate they still felt hatred for everything they went through and there was still Kaori too.

Kaori knew her family still hated the Midori family for what they had done and she wouldn't pass on until they had their revenge. The Midori family was still around because Kei's younger sister Kyoko had grown up and had children. There were plenty of family members that they could get their revenge on but Kaori didn't want to do anything until she was standing in front of the house with all her family members by her side. And she couldn't do that without Hisoka as her host. The boy was a Shinigami and that was good enough for her.

It was easy for her to take over his body, she just had to use his worst fears against him so she shut his soul and consciousness in a dark place and kept telling him he was always going to be alone and it worked like a charm. She had also placed a barrier around him so he couldn't escape. She knew he was weakening because she was also feeding off, of his powers so she would finally be able to open the door and complete her goal, the revenge of the horrific deaths her family all went through and what she went through too.

She didn't ever want Kei killed because of his money. She had loved him dearly. But she doubted that he ever loved her. She resented the fact that he had left her all alone to suffer and she resented the fact that she was blamed for his murder. She felt that he had betrayed her and she had put so much trust in him. She didn't mind that she died. Death was what she had wanted and part of her had died when they found Kei's body in the woods. And then she returned after a walk one night and found her family slaughtered all over the place. She had felt a hatred like no other and she was a timid, kind girl before it all happened.

Part of her screamed that she didn't want to kill. But most of her was focused on getting revenge. Kaori could feel the slight resistance every time she chose a victim to help her open the door but she always pushed it back. As far as she was concerned, her kindness was now completely dead. She didn't care for people anymore and she never would again. She felt nothing when she had brutalised Chidori Tomoyo. That girl was weak and had resisted way too much. But Hisoka was different.

She had felt a vengeful side to Hisoka. Vengeance for the way he had died. Hatred for the man that had raped and murdered him. She had seen how he killed a girl named Tsubaki and felt the guilt that he had felt for doing it. And so she had chosen him to do the deed. She knew that with him she would definitely be able to complete her goal and she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement at the fact. And they were getting close to finally doing it. 'This time for sure, father, mother. I will avenge you I swear it...'


	6. Chapter 6

The search for Hisoka continued. Tsuzuki missed having Hisoka around to reprimand him and the generally support him but he knew this time that when they got Hisoka back he would have to be the one to support him. Tomoyo told him that Hisoka would most likely become traumatised and wouldn't feel like himself for a long time. She explained that the same thing had happened to her when she came back as a spirit.

They were working hard to save Hisoka and Tsuzuki tried to hold onto the hope that they would get him back. He could see Hisoka in his dreams always far out of his reach but looking at him with eyes begging for help and he knew the real Hisoka was still there and he was absolutely terrified. Tsuzuki wanted to help him and save him he really did. He had promised that he would always protect the boy.

He remembered after Kyoto they had taken a walk together and had promised again to be together and fight Muraki together. Tsuzuki had even joined his pinky finger with Hisoka's in promise and he wouldn't go back on that promise not now, not ever. He loved Hisoka too much to leave him and he wasn't giving the boy up not without a fight. Even if it was Hisoka himself that he would have to fight he was willing to do anything to save the boy. Hisoka was his and he wouldn't let him go.

They got the first sign of Hisoka still being alive inside his body when they found a small room. Hisoka had written 'help me Tsuzuki' on the walls. He finally felt hope and that there was still a chance they could save him. But there were still signs of Kaori still being in control. They went into another room and Hisoka was just sitting there on the futon staring blankly at them. Tsuzuki had gone over to Hisoka to touch his shoulder but Hisoka teleported to god knows where letting out a small evil giggle.

It was like playing a game of chase except it wasn't fun. Tsuzuki felt that this seemed like a game to Kaori she enjoyed teasing them. But part of him also knew that Kaori wasn't really all evil, he knew she had just been hurt really badly and betrayed he could also understand why Hisoka had let her do that to him and he blamed himself for the boys hurt and suffering. But he knew Hisoka wasn't a bad person. He was just so tired of being abandoned and hurt all the time. Tsuzuki didn't even know he meant that much to Hisoka.

But Hisoka proved how much he did care by launching himself into Tsuzuki's arms sobbing and begging him to stay with him. He knew it must have been extremely difficult for Hisoka to admit he needed him there with him. They pulled away just to look at each other and Tsuzuki could see the desperation in Hisoka's eyes and Tsuzuki realised Hisoka needed him and that he cared about him. That was why when the rubble was falling down on them Tsuzuki had pulled him tight against him and had shielded him as much as he could.

Tsuzuki couldn't let his one true love go. He needed him too just as much as Hisoka needed him. Hisoka was his angel sent to watch over him and he would watch over him too. They both needed each other they could not live without the other that was how much their need for each others protection was. Tsuzuki vowed that he would save him and hold onto him forever and would never let any harm come to him again.

They found Hisoka again but Kaori was still in control. They found him crying at Kaori's parent's altar. When Hisoka spotted them he teleported away but left with the words. "Mother, father I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." They had also seen a young man standing outside Kaori's altar. He was begging for forgiveness. Tsuzuki reckoned that this was Kei Midori, Kaori's fiancé. He was also with a young girl who was named Kyoko, Kei's younger sister who had been killed in Kaori's rage.

Tsuzuki understood Kei's guilt. It was the same guilt Tsuzuki felt for letting Hisoka go like that. And he realised while he could sympathise with Kei, Hisoka could sympathise with Kaori. It was like it was some kind of destiny for them to meet Kei and Kaori. But Tsuzuki would not let a tragedy like this one to happen to him and Hisoka. He would get Hisoka back and he would never leave him. He wanted to spend forever with the boy. He had promised that after all.

Everything was finally put in place and all there was to do now was to stop this mess once and for all. Tsuzuki knew he had to reunite the two and he had to get Hisoka back. So he willingly let Kei possess his body so that he could finally apologise to Kaori and that they could finally be together again and have the happy ending that they deserved...


	7. Chapter 7

The time had finally come for Hisoka and Kaori. They had found an underground passage way to the Ruka shrine. Nobody else even knew about this passage and there was no way that the shrine maiden Nagisa would find them in there. Kaori knew they were getting close she could feel it.

They weren't the only ones who had found the passage Tsuzuki had Tomoyo as his guide and she had found it. The entrance had been messed with so they guaranteed that Hisoka had also discovered it there was no doubt in Tsuzuki's mind about that one considering how intelligent the boy was.

They had found the door and they were now standing in front of it. Their moment was finally here the moment of revenge was now right within their grasp. Hisoka drew the circle and stepped inside it. He closed his eyes and began chanting and the door opened. Kaori couldn't believe it she had finally achieved her goal. "Come all Akiko family members! Our moment is finally here! We can take down the Midori and Ruka family!" She began laughing in glee and malice.

Tsuzuki broke into a run when he heard Hisoka's voice mixed with Kaori's. He could hear Hisoka crying for help, pleading with Tsuzuki to stop him. He opened the door and found Hisoka standing there in the middle of the room. He was wearing Kaori's red kimono and he was surrounded by the rest of the Akiko family. It dawned on Tsuzuki how serious this was going to be and he knew he had no choice. He was going to have to battle with Hisoka.

"Stop right there Kaori!" Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka turned his head. "Oh great so you found us? What are you going to do now huh? You're little friend is slowly dying due to my powerful rage." Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka's face was covered in blood. He was overloading and it was destroying his body. Tsuzuki knew he had to end this right now otherwise he would lose his partner forever...


	8. Chapter 8

The whole area was in mayhem. Ghosts were swarming everywhere trying to take down the Midori family and the Ruka family. All Tsuzuki could think was 'what a mess this turned out to be.' But he was also focused on the boy in front of him. His lover who was currently possessed by an evil spirit and he had to harm his lover in order to rescue him. He didn't want to do it but he was the only one who could.

Tsuzuki summoned Byakko knowing that he had to paralyze Hisoka in order to get this to work. Ruka Nagisa had turned up hearing all the commotion outside she brought along with her some chains to bound Hisoka when he was paralysed so she could finally perform the cleansing ritual that had been awaited by all Ruka family members for many years now. She would take Kaori's soul out of Hisoka's body and then they could finally make her move on so everybody else kept there from her rage could move on too.

Tsuzuki was surprised at how fast Hisoka could move though he supposed it was from Kaori's power. He was having trouble at throwing Hisoka off guard; he kept floating away and teleporting making it hard for Byakko to locate him. Tsuzuki would not lose and he wouldn't give up until he had Hisoka back and safe in his arms. He had promised Hisoka he would never leave him and he wouldn't no matter what happened. He loved Hisoka dearly and he didn't want to see him get hurt.

He kept hearing both Hisoka and Kaori's voices mixed together. Hisoka was saying "don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! I want to be by you side only! Please Tsuzuki help me!" And Kaori was saying "Kei why did you betray me? Why did you leave me alone? Because you died everyone else had to die as well!" He could hear all the feelings of pain and betrayal and loneliness in both of their voices and Tsuzuki knew that because of what he tried to do in Kyoto Hisoka was in so much pain.

Tsuzuki knew that he would have really hurt Hisoka if he had succeeded but he also knew that if he had Hisoka would have gone with him. He knew Hisoka would be willing to die with him when he threw himself against Tsuzuki clinging on as tight as he could manage spilling out every thing that he felt towards Tsuzuki. How being by Tsuzuki's side was the only place for him and how he didn't want to be alone anymore. He snuggled against Tsuzuki in a desperate manner as if searching for comfort and Tsuzuki provided it; he pulled the boy against him and held on tightly.

Tsuzuki couldn't give up on Hisoka and he would prove to him that he would never leave the boy alone again no matter what, he wouldn't let go of him. He wanted to show Hisoka how much he loved him and he wanted to always be together with him like they promised. They promised to be together forever for always and that's how he always wanted it to be. He was happy to spend eternity by Hisoka's side and he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Hisoka. Hisoka was his one true love and his soul mate and also his best friend there was no way he could let him go now.

With pure determination and love by his side Tsuzuki managed to accomplish it. Hisoka was paralysed and it gave them the opportunity to save Hisoka or lose him forever. Nagisa dashed over to Hisoka and bound his wrists and ankles. Hisoka couldn't move and he didn't struggle. Surrounding him were the many spirits of shrine maidens and priests who had failed to cleanse Akiko Kaori.

She took out a knife and cut along Hisoka's abdomen. She began chanting and in her hands she was grasping the spirit of Akiko Kaori. Something inside Tsuzuki sparked and Midori Kei exited from Tsuzuki's soul. Kaori just looked at him in stunned silence and Kei smiled sadly at her. "Kaori I have so much I want to say to you. But the most important thing to say is. I'm so sorry I wanted so much to explain what happened to me to my family but I couldn't and because of me and my carelessness you ended up dying along with your family." Kei paused.

"I'm sorry I left you behind and I'm sorry you got the blame for it but now it stops I have to put an end to this mess because I caused it. Will you come with me Kaori? I want to be together forever with you and now we can be together forever. Will you help me make this right?" And with those words at last spoken to her Kaori's spirit began to feel with the light she had always hidden deep inside of her and she grasped Kei's hand.

"Yes it's time for this to end I'm sorry Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Tomoyo and I'm especially sorry to you Nagisa for everything but it's all over now. The malice that was filled inside my soul is finally gone and I'm finally free. Thank you for purifying my soul I can move on now." Kei and Kaori disappeared and all the other spirits having heard everything all became free of hatred and malice.

Leading the way Kaori and Kei stepped inside the door all the others following them. They all thanked Tsuzuki, and Hisoka who was unconscious and Nagisa for helping them became free of the consuming hatred that they all felt. Tsuzuki closed the door and then ran to Hisoka's side. He lifted his head and shook the boy. Hisoka finally opened his eyes. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried. "Tsu-Tsuzuki? Is that you?" He asked. "Yes Hisoka it's me. I'm here Hisoka and I'll never leave you alone again."

"Tsuzuki everything is so dark and I'm scared." Hisoka answered. Tsuzuki looked closely at Hisoka and found that his eyes weren't looking directly at him. His eyes were damaged, how badly he didn't know yet but he had to get him back home to find out. He lifted Hisoka into his arms and teleported him back to Meifu. He found out from Watari that Hisoka's eyes were only temporarily damaged and they would recover soon enough. But for now Hisoka had to wear a blindfold so he wouldn't damage them more.

Tsuzuki held Hisoka in his arms the whole time knowing that they still had a lot waiting for them on the road ahead. Hisoka would be traumatised for a while and there was still a trial to be run on how serious what Hisoka did was, but that was to wait until Hisoka had completely recovered physically from his wounds. Hisoka had been through hell and it was surprising that he was still alive after that. But that wasn't the end of it. Hisoka's trial and the return of Muraki were lurking just around the corner...


End file.
